This new butterfly type alstroemeria hybrid originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered in our greenhouse at Hillegom, Holland, growing among a group of alstroemeria seedlings of various alstroemeria plants maintained for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation because of the very unusual coloring of pink on white and the very large size of the flowers. Propagation of this discovery was carried on by me by root or rhizome division and such propagation was carried on through several successive generations whereby it was conclusively determined that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant were carried on from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new alstroemeria cultivar is now being grown both at Hillegom and at Aalsmer, Holland.